dc_fanon_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Uy
Cyrus Uy (born April 30, 1999) is an British actor, singer, dancer, student, song-writer and musician, who is most famous for his role of doing guest appearances in Disney Channel's series Finally Me. He currently stars in Roy & Andy as Andy Morris and in the upcoming series My Life as John. He might get have the lead role of the Disney Channel REAL Pilot and might be a recurring on Austin and Ally. He finally got the lead role on Disney Channel newest pilot. The pilot will stars filming at 2015. On May 18, 2014, it was revealed that he started working on his first album. His first single is titled to be Trouble which is set to release June 16, 2014 and the following album will release July 11, 2014. Music video for the single will release sometime around July or August. The second single will be Party In The House which is set to release on September, 2014. Soundtrack for upcoming movie Madison High will be release the same day as the movie. The single titled "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Will be release on May 30, 2014. The song will feature George Devanlius. Third single for his album has planned out. He states that he will tell what's the single soon because he wants to "surprise" the fans. It was confirmed on May 21, 2014, that he will start working on his second album titled "M.U.S.I.C" around October. Single for the album is titled "We Are Wild" which he states will release around December. He also states that "This album will be better than the pervious one, there is some rap, talk-y music, high notes and more of R&B, Funk, Pop, Dance kind of music". Cyrus has leaked the title of the second song which is called "I Love You". He also leaked that it will feature a duet with Ariana Grande. On June 22, 2014, it was announced that he is working on a single titled "Whenever You Need Me". It is an non-album single but this song was rumoured to be one of the songs from his first album or he will work on a Extended Play! But he has no further comment of this song will be on any album. On November 9, 2014, it was announced that he will be working on his third album very soon. It was titled "Dear...". He has no further comment on this album expect that he states "This album will probably be release in Fall or Winter of 2015". Also, He is also current working on another EP titled "Yesterday" which will be release April 30, 2015. On December 17, 2014, it was announced that M.U.S.I.C will be his final album with Hollywood Records. He has started writing for his third album which will release through MMA Records. The Extended Play "Yesterday" will be also release thorugh MMA Records. It was also announced that he will release an non-album single from his new record before release the EP "Yesterday". The song will be called "Turn It Up" which will release around February 2015. On December 22, 2014, it was announced that he will release an Christmas song with Hollywood Records. The song is called 'Christmas Night'. This song is an non-album single and it will be release on December 25, 2014 (Christmas Day). On December 24, 2014. A fourth studio album was announced. Cyrus haven't started working on it because he needs to work on other songs. He will be start writing in Summer 2015. He states that: "This album will "hopefully" release on Winter 2015 or at least Early 2016". The album will be titled "Bang You". With the first single titled "Nightclub". The single will be release around Fall 2015 On December 26, 2014. Cyrus has announced an "One More Chance Remixes" Extended Play. It will be rerelease on February 5, 2015. Television work Filmography Discography Single Album Soundtracks Music Videos Trivia *Cyrus's name is an English transliteration of the Persian name "Kourosh". *Cyrus has worked on the shows Finally Me, Dance It Up, and Win, Lose or Draw?. *Cyrus Uy's fans are called "CyAwesomes". External Links *Twitter References Category:Cyrus Uy